<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Live the Devil Beside Me by jjh_lk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491813">Long Live the Devil Beside Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjh_lk/pseuds/jjh_lk'>jjh_lk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angst, Do Kyungsoo/Kyungsoo-Kim Jongin/Kái(EXO), Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Graphic Use Of Words, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Minor Kim Seokjin | Jin - Freeform, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Smut, angst with happy ending(?), mature content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjh_lk/pseuds/jjh_lk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a guardian angel, except Kyungsoo, he has a guardian demon. He deals with things in a much more violent fashion, but much more effective way, or so he thought?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladderane/gifts">ladderane</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is actually my long time gift for my best friend (which was long overdue, oops) and i hope she liked it (she read it first bc she's the one editing it, TY ILY) english isn't my first language so, grammars, spellings etc., if found i'd try my best to correct them</p><p>PLEASE TAKE NOTE!!!! sentences or phrases that are bold and italicized are Kāi’s!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo.” The doe-eyed boy says in a low tone, rolling his eyes as he notices the secretary eye him up and down.</p><p>It was a Saturday and although enrollments were usually done on weekdays, it wouldn’t matter. Ever since Kyungsoo had been living with his uncle, his schedules had become as messy as his life. He had also been taking vacant periods as seriously as possible. Checking his schedule, he thanks the heavens that he has one.</p><p>“Here’s your identification card—don’t lose it—and here is your key to your locker.” He takes the things mentioned from the old lady. “Your class schedule will just be posted on Monday. Don’t be late. You’re a new student here so things would be much easier if you come way more early than the usual time. You’ll be toured around the school campus by the school council; if you have any more questions, reserve them for Monday. You may leave.”</p><p>He walks out of the office after trying to recall whatever the lady had yammered on. Though, a part of him is still hoping that she would call him back because there are things she might’ve accidentally missed. But, having decided against it, he completely walks away in the pretense that he may be waiting for nothing.</p><p><strong><em>So much for a new school huh? </em></strong>A voice resounds in his head.</p><p>He hears it again, and after years of hearing that same voice, he can confidently say that it wasn’t freaking him out anymore. It’s as if like it’s just there and he knows that. The only time that he dislikes it is when he feels that he’s being controlled by the voice. He’d like to think that it’s his ‘guardian angel’ but after trying to recall what had happened to his previous school, he had his doubts.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He walks past the students and towards his uncle’s car that was waiting in the parking lot. Nearing the auto, he sees his uncle with a cigarette in between his fingers. </p><p>Scared of what his impatient uncle can do, he opens the door and hops in without a trace of complaint from his lips – just his head bent down while trying to get the seatbelt strapped on.</p><p>“How was school? It takes a lot from my pocket, so I expect it better be good.” He blows the smoke out of his mouth and it flurries to Kyungsoo who fans it away.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fuck your wallet.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“It’s a nice school, the people were nice.” The boy purses his lips together while avoiding his uncle’s eyes.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Straight-up lies.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I hope you didn’t forget what you’re here for. You’re not here to make friends – do you understand that? You’re an orphan; you’re supposed to live a lonely life. Get that?” He repeatedly shoves his fingers on the boy’s head, literally implying to put his words inside the Kyungsoo’s head who in turn just nods in reply.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>How sweet of you, are you going to let this fucking old man treat you like that, Kyungsoo?</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I understand.” He says, hiding the urge to fight back since he knows that it’s pretty unnecessary. </p><p>A couple minutes of silence pass before his uncle notices how uncomfortable the boy was.</p><p>“You’re still fucking scared of a single cigarette?” He scoffs. “That was only one time, you fucking pussy.” Kyungsoo’s hand automatically travels to the scar that was imprinted on his shoulder by that ‘one single cigarette’ he calls.</p><p>“Can’t help it,” he says while staring straight at his uncle’s eyes.</p><p>“Whatever.” The older throws the stick out of the window after taking the last drag before closing the window.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You better hit him back or I’m doing it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>He felt his eyes widen as he stares at the rearview mirror. There he sees the same demon back at his previous school’s rooftop. Hands sweating and a cold sweat running down his back, he knows that he has to do something.</p><p>The car engine starts, making Kyungsoo grow more anxious. As his uncle was about to pull out from the lot, he stops him from pressing the gas.</p><p>“Stop!” He yells in panic, making the car stop to a halt.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks noticing how Kyungsoo keeps on staring at the rear-view mirror in fear. His uncle, suspecting that there might be something, turns to see what his nephew was focused on. “What are you sta–”</p><p>“–I left something.” His uncle’s neck almost snaps at the way he turns to look Kyungsoo in disbelief.</p><p>“Clumsy bastard, you’re walking home. I can’t fucking believe you. Now get out!” He shouts making Kyungsoo run out of the car. </p><p>As quickly as it all happened, his uncle pulls out of the parking space and leaves Kyungsoo inhaling the smoke of his car.</p><p>He sighs in defeat and walks to follow the car that was slowly disappearing from his sight. He, then, sees the reason of why he lied, smirking at him while slowly clapping as if to congratulate him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’ve been good at lying recently, I’m very proud of you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>It has been too difficult lately for Kyungsoo’s liking. Usually, the demon would just disappear and be gone for like days. But now, he’s like a tick that cannot be scratched away. He’d always be in trouble for things that aren’t mainly his fault and it was taking a toll on him: he doesn’t have friends (yes that’s a fact, but it’s not because of his lonely and snappy behaviour). It’s just that he doesn’t want others to meet the demon he always had.</p><p>Quite literally, too.</p><p>He ignores him; he had a name, yeah. They say, if you kept calling it out, he’d be so annoyed and leave you alone but, on the contrary, it just seems to please him more.</p><p>As Kyungsoo keeps walking he sees a pair of students going his way: laughing and it's catching some attention. He'd be lying if he says that it's making him comfortable. The other was staring at him like he's someone he knows.</p><p>“Oh, wait, don't I know you?” The shorter of the two beams at him as if glitters popped out of his head as he grins.</p><p>“Hey, don’t go screaming at people like that! It’s rude…” The taller guy says before quickly apologizing on behalf of the other.</p><p>Kyungsoo keeps walking despite the look that the other gives to him. He, then, notices the demon walking by his side. Like a normal day in the park. As normal a day would be.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Looks like you have a new friend, sounds exciting!</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I’m not having any friends and I don’t need friends.” He replies as he looks at the demon that plays innocent as if he wasn’t planning anything.</p><p>“My uncle was right, I’m a loser and I’m going to die a loser.” He mutters to himself before increasing his pace, leaving the thought of having friends behind as well.</p><p>It’s a new environment for him, so he had other things to worry about rather than his already unsocial life. He probably doesn’t even have a life to begin with.</p><p>When Kyungsoo reaches the porch of the house, he sees his uncle’s car parked oddly (as always). Walking through the doorway, he meets him halfway looking pissed.</p><p><em>Was there ever a time that he wasn’t?</em> Kyungsoo thinks to himself.</p><p>“You look thrilled; did you enjoy the long walk?”</p><p>“No, sir.” His uncle grunts at the reply before taking a swig from the beer on his hand.</p><p>“Well, I don’t fucking care. Cause guess what? You’re going to start walking every day when you go to your stupid school. I’ve paid too much already and, I sure as heck, ain’t wasting fucking gas money on you anymore.”</p><p>“There’s always the bus.” He mutters making the old man stopped to glare at him.</p><p>“Well, I hope you have the money to pay for that because I’m not paying for that either.” He spits on the floor like the pig he is before walking away to squander his time watching garbage on the old TV that Kyungsoo’s parents used to own.</p><p>“It’s either you walk or walk.” His uncle adds a comment of which he ignores.</p><p>Kyungsoo climbs up to his room for a quick change of clothes – shaking his head in both disappointment and anger. He’s going to need a lot of money if he wants to survive. The chances of being fed by his uncle were already low, what would be the chances of him being given any money for school?</p><p>“Zero.” He says to himself with a groan.</p><p>It was already hard to get in the university and it was even harder, more like beg, his uncle to enrol him in that damn university.</p><p>“I should’ve gone for a scholarship.” He opens his phone to check the time and as if it was destiny, the alarm goes off, signalling Kyungsoo that it’s time for, his recently acquired, part-time job.</p><p>His past school’s a disaster. Yet, instead of mopping like what his uncle expected him to do, he used that time to keep himself busy. Self-pity isn’t going to help in any way, he knows that.</p><p>“Turn that fucking thing off before I come up there and throw it myself.” His uncle shouts from downstairs. He cooperates, of course. He doesn’t have money for another alarm clock.</p><p>After neatly tucking in his clothes, he comes down from his room and bids his uncle goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you came, I thought you’re sick because you never came in late.” Junmyeon, another part-timer, says behind the counter who follows Kyungsoo to the locker room.</p><p>“Sorry, I just went to enrol, I didn’t notice the time.” Kyungsoo takes the uniform off the hanger and changes his clothes.</p><p>“You got in?” Kyungsoo nods, making Junmyeon jump in happiness. “I’m so happy for you! We should celebrate!” He exclaims, bouncing about, dragging Kyungsoo along the room.</p><p>“Hey, people, no one’s at the counter, customers are waiting!” Upon hearing the voice, the two scrambles toward their assigned stations.</p><p>Kyungsoo has been working in the restaurant as an assistant chef for a couple of months already and it's easy for him to move around freely. He knows most of the people in the kitchen already, though not close enough to talk to them. Junmyeon is the only one who always tried to make him talk.</p><p>“Doh, the plates, please,” the chef, Seokjin, says as he prepares the steak. Kyungsoo moves fast to take the food from him, finishing the plating on the other table. After doing so, he moves to place the steak to the window as chimes the bell.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Busy day I see.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ignoring the familiar voice, he works to finish his other tasks. He keeps himself busy and alert to the calls of the chef, knowing too well that this job pays off to well to mess it up. He’s still a student after all.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m so tired,” Junmyeon says as he stretches with a yawn – only then noticing Kyungsoo who was already packing up his stuff.</p><p>“Where are you off to college boy? We’re just about to celebrate!” He says as he pulls the younger, the other staff turns their attention to where the boy stood with curiosity.</p><p>“I can’t, I have another job waiting, next time.” He waves them all goodbye, including his sulking friend in front of him who wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“Leave the poor boy alone, Myeon.” Everyone lines up after hearing the authoritative voice. “It’s fine, we’re closing already. No need for that.”</p><p>Nobody moved. It was the owner of the restaurant, Siwon. Anybody could get fired.</p><p>“I’m serious!” He voiced. “Hey, Soo, congratulations on getting in the university,” he says making everyone relax, Siwon, greets with a teasing smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr Choi Siwon, sir,” Kyungsoo says making the said man wave off a smile.</p><p>He bows his head before taking his leave in haste; he still has five more minutes before the other part-timers finish. He takes the bus and as it reaches the store, he hops off ran towards the establishment.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry for being late.” He says in between breaths before taking the uniform from the part-timer.</p><p>“Yeah, sure... It’s not the first time.” He responds before walking out of the store leaving Kyungsoo behind who takes the counter, the store requiring only one man.</p><p>The store wasn’t as busy compared to the restaurant so he had a lot of time to do other things like looking up online on the books he needed his for course – hoping that the library would have all the books that he needs lest he’d be spending so much money.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He comes home early Sunday morning. His energy completely drained that upon reaching his bed, he’s dead asleep. The demon that has been completely ignored all night stares at Kyungsoo in disbelief.</p><p>He turns to look at the clock and it’s almost time for his uncle to call him out to cook for him. Kāi tries to wake the boy up by shaking the boy awake but it’s almost impossible to do so when he looks peacefully asleep.</p><p>Kāi tries to stop himself from touching Kyungsoo, though, he always felt it: the feeling of trying to touch him but he wants to wait. Just a little bit more.</p><p>As if on cue, the boy’s uncle slams the door wide open with a shout of the name, the demon looks furious after the old man destroyed the peace. He knew he had to do something in spite of the man. The latter is about to pull the boy awake, yet Kāi moves forward to stop the man from doing so by grabbing his arm and burning the skin.</p><p>“FUCK!” He screams in pain.</p><p><strong><em>You will remember this as a burn from your pathetic cooking.</em></strong> He then releases his grip from the old man, disgust across his features.</p><p>The scream that Kyungsoo’s uncle emits makes him jolt up in surprise and just in time to see the way Kāi moves his hand away from his uncle’s arm. He smirks at the gaping boy before disappearing into a thin mist.</p><p>“Look what you fucking did you lazy shit!” He hits the boy in the head with a slap of his palm.</p><p>Kyungsoo covers his head with his arms in defence before running out of the room to escape his uncle’s early morning drama.</p><p>He takes a breather on their porch to keep him from screaming at his uncle (that’d make the situation even worst). He kicks some stones he finds nearby to control his emotions at bay; he had enough of the physical and verbal abuse. He knows all of it already; he doesn’t need to be reminded about it daily. And the way that the demon makes it harder is exhausting him.</p><p>He just kind of wishes that he was with his parents when it happened – maybe, then, it would’ve been easier that way rather than staying with his uncle who thinks that his existence is no longer needed.</p><p>He walks back inside to wash his face and change his clothes, having enough time to get to his part-time job.</p><p>“You never listen to shit anymore, you feel like a fucking hero here…” There goes the nagging and yammering just to make him feel the guilt.</p><p>Kyungsoo swallows the lump on his throat before approaching his uncle who wasn’t finished running his mouth. “What now?” He grits, wrapping his burn with a wet cloth, hissing at every contact of the item hitting his skin.</p><p>“I’ll be off for my part-time job.” He says while trying his best not to look at the burn too much. <em>It disgusts him.</em></p><p><strong><em>You know he deserves it.</em></strong> Kyungsoo ducks his head to ignore the voice.</p><p>“So? Do I have your legs?”</p><p>Kyungsoo walks away from him and reaches for the front door but turns around to face his uncle again.</p><p>“You’re supposed to put it under running water. Use the ointment under the sink if you need to.” He unconsciously retorts, making the man look at him distastefully.</p><p>“I know how to fucking takes care of myself, kid, so get lost!” He spits as he pushes Kyungsoo away with his free hand.</p><p>Kyungsoo walks out of the house with a huff and pure anger written on his face. He then meets Kāi along the street, looking proud because of something he did.</p><p>Kyungsoo plugs in his earphones to make him look like he’s talking to someone over the phone since he’s the only one who could only see Kāi, otherwise, people might think he’s crazy.</p><p>“Are you happy?” He asks, gritting his teeth.</p><p><strong><em>You’re welcome?</em></strong> Kāi walks casually beside Kyungsoo – emitting a strong aura around other people who walks near him, preventing them from <em>suspecting</em> the air around the other.</p><p>“Why should I thank you? You hurt him. He’s the only family I got.” He furrows his brows in thought after thinking about what Kāi just did.</p><p>Well, he was about to beat you anyways so, might as well give him something.</p><p>“Will you for once stop interfering with my life? Can you stop destroying it? You keep on saying that you are helping me but, <em>gee</em>, thanks for making it way worst, you stupid demon.” He mutters the last part under his breath making Kāi act like he was truly offended by Kyungsoo’s choice of words.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You’re breaking my heart little Soo, is a ‘thank you’ too much?</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Yes! I don’t want to thank you for doing dumb things! So if you want me to thank you then go to hell! <em>Literally</em>, since that’s where you live!” He screams making everyone look at him; he then quickly apologizes while pointing to his phone, everyone turning back to their business.</p><p>Kyungsoo stares back to the place where Kāi stood but somehow, the demon’s gone and relief washes over as he pulls out his earphones. But, there was an empty feeling in him as he stared at the spot where the demon was standing a while ago. He knows Kāi’s up to no good and yet here he is, agitating the demon more. Little did he know that the relief would soon be replaced by worry.</p><p>…</p><p>Nothing unusual happens where Kyungsoo works, it feels like as if he’s doing something great for the first time in his life and the thought scared him since it shouldn’t feel like this. He knows that the demon is up to something and he doesn’t like it.</p><p>He is heading straight home when he takes his phone out of his pocket and as he looks up from it he sees an unfamiliar car parked in front of his house. He quickly runs inside only to see a set of unfamiliar faces. He looks around for his uncle only to see him by the couch, looking clean in a fresh set of clothes.</p><p>“Oh, you must be Doh Kyungsoo.” A woman greets as she approaches the said boy. “I’m your new neighbour it’s nice to meet you.” She holds her hand out for him to shake.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” he responds meekly.</p><p>“I’ve been told that you’re going to the Seoul University?” She says making him nod in reply. “Oh you’re really a shy one, aren’t you? Please, don’t be shy, I’m going to be your neighbour so you have to be comfortable with us, yeah?” She says soothingly.</p><p>“Yeah, kid.” His uncle agrees with a look, making the boy smile at the woman before him.</p><p>“Oh, yes, you haven’t met my entire family yet. That’s my husband, Kim Seonju and I’m Kim Minsoo. I apologise, it completely went over my head.” She laughs in embarrassment.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, sonny.” Kim Seonju says as he takes Kyungsoo’s hand to shake as well.</p><p>“I’m Doh Kyungsoo and he’s my uncle Park Eungi. It’s just the two of us here.” He replies while giving the two a smile.</p><p>As the adults settle down in the kitchen, Kyungsoo walks over to his uncle. “What’s the occasion, sir?”</p><p>His uncle only replies with a shrug before he continues busying himself.</p><p>Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, deciding that it he has to freshen up. Walking to his room after washing up, he meets Kāi sitting at the corner of his bed.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Missed me?</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Where were you? What are you planning?” He almost yells in distress.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Woah. Chill out! One question at a time, baby.</em> </strong>
</p><p>“My patience is running thin, Kāi.” It is the first time since the incident that he actually mentioned the demon’s name. Kyungsoo guesses that he really needs to practice doing that especially when he notices how the demon grins after he mentions his name.</p><p>Silence falls upon them right before the demon speaks up again, staring straight to the boy who keeps his eyes glued to him with a firm look. If his mind wasn’t wandering far at the moment he might’ve sworn how cute the boy in front of him looked tonight.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do you really want me gone?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Kyungsoo pauses, he is confused to what he is feeling right now. He is sure that he wants Kāi gone but at the moment, it feels like the answer to that question is that ‘he doesn’t’. He bites his tongue, though, not wanting to give himself away.</p><p><strong><em>Thought so.</em></strong> He says before standing up to approach Kyungsoo who’s frozen on his spot.</p><p><strong><em>I’ll never leave you, baby, no matter how hard you try. And since you’re been being brave lately.</em></strong> He pulls him close for a hug, softly whispering in his ear. <strong><em>Let’s see how far it goes.</em></strong> He says with a smirk before running his tongue on a patch of skin behind the boy’s ear before disappearing into a thin smoke.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s legs give up on him. Dropping himself on the floor, a hand clenched on his chest. He is  sure that something is about to happen, the only thing is he’s not sure if he’s prepared for it. He just kind of wishes that he won’t muster up a courage to challenge Kāi.</p><p>He’s a demon after all.</p><p>“Kyungsoo! Don’t let the guests wait!” His uncle calls from downstairs. He’s guessing – ah, he knows –that it’s time to prepare the table for them to eat.</p><p>He walks straight back to the bathroom to wash his face again and looks in the mirror, trying to fight off the stress that Kāi left in him.</p><p>“I’ll figure him out tomorrow.” He says to himself, nodding his head as a final measure.</p><p>He proceeds downstairs only to find out that there’s another person who arrived.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, sweetie, I hope you don’t mind us creating a mess in here, we’ll be sure to clean up afterwards.” Mrs. Kim promises as she sets the table for them. “Oh and I’d like you to meet my son.”</p><p><em>Chills</em>.</p><p>As Kyungsoo’s eyes meet her son’s, his knees almost buckles when he sees who it is.</p><p>“Hey, Soo.” He winks, a smirk growing on his face.</p><p>“Kāi?” He grits making the other boy shake his head while stifling a laugh.</p><p>Mrs. Kim’s son turns into Kāi for a brief moment as he is playing games in Kyungsoo’s mind, he steps back, ready to run away from him but he is momentarily frozen on his spot. The smirk that was etched on the boy’s face turns into a frown after seeing Kyungsoo’s horrified face.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asks while slowly approaching him with a concerned look.</p><p>“No. No. No!” He whispers to himself as he watches the boy in front of him who looks exactly like the demon who has been haunting him his whole life. “You’re human… you – I can –” He stutters. He feels sick, wanting to pass out right on the spot but he can’t embarrass himself like this nor disappoint his uncle again.</p><p>“Jongin, what happened?!” Mr. Kim asks as he approaches Kyungsoo and catches him right before he is knocked out on the floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the kid’s behaviour, he’s not good with socializing.” Eungi comes to aid after seeing Kyungsoo passing out. “His parents left too early to take care of him and since then, I’ve been responsible to take care of him.” The Kims nod in appreciation.</p><p>“Oh, poor man. Good thing he has someone like you to take care of him.” Minsoo says as she checks on Kyungsoo’s temperature which seems to be normal.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s lucky to have me I guess.”</p><p>The three laughs lightly at the joke Eungi shares, Jongin, however laughs in exaggeration.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m always late to understand jokes.” He says with a smile. “I’m taking little Soo to his room. Does he mind?” Jongin queries while taking Kyungsoo from his father.</p><p>“Not at all, he’s probably exhausted studying all day. He’s a student after all.”</p><p>“But doesn’t his school start tomorrow? Why would he be in school on Sunday?” He asks and all eyes are on Eungi who seemed to be uncomfortable with the stares. “Does he work–”</p><p>“Jongin.” Minsoo scolds, stopping the boy from asking too much who sighs in reply upon mentioning his name. He gives Eungi a look, smiling after seeing how uncomfortable the old man was.</p><p>“Well, that’s my cue.” He says before moving upstairs with the frail boys in his arms.</p><p>As he gently places the frail boy on the bed, he can’t help but lean close to the boy’s neck to inhale the scent he’s been addicted to. Lingering a little bit more just to stare at how uncomfortable the boy stirs in his sleep, Jongin smirks at the thought that it was him who made the boy feel like this, amused that he can make Kyungsoo feel so many things.</p><p>He moves away slowly to see more of the sleeping boy’s body as if it was the most precious thing to see, he even notices the ragged breathing and sweat running down his neck. He’d love to run his tongue down the pale neck and toy with him right now but he stops himself from doing so.</p><p>“I’ll make things a lot easier for you now.” He whispers, as he combs Kyungsoo’s fringe away from his eyes. “No more forcing you to do things. No more refusing, because this time, it’s my way.” He leaves a ghost like kiss on the top of the boy’s nose before standing up and carefully, places a blanket on top of him to keep him warm. “Of course, it’s never free.”</p><p>He proceeds to the door but with one more lingering stare, he watches the boy from afar. Satisfied, he grins before slowly closing the door to leave.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>See you more around, pet.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: the update was so late i know, huhuhue becausee, i really have to think about updating it or not since I'm really lazy on continuing lmao (hi friends u know if u know) but anyways it took like 7 months to update so I think this story deserves a double update??  i guess so I really do hope that the update would be continuous but if not please bear with me, lol</p><p>disclaimer: english isn't my first language so, grammars, spellings etc., if found i'd try my best to correct them</p><p>PLEASE TAKE NOTE!!!! sentences or phrases that are bold and italicized are Kāi’s!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo wakes up with start. He is sweating heavily, his breathing is ragged. He turns to his side and takes the bottled water to his lips, drinking as much as he could consume. However, as soon as it reaches his stomach, nausea makes him gag on the water, almost vomiting on the floor.</p><p>He successfully recalls what happened last night without missing a single detail but he can’t remember one thing after passing out on the kitchen floor. It took a couple of minutes before his door was slammed open to reveal a fuming relative.</p><p>“You’re either stupid or a fucking slacker, do I have to remind you how much I pay for your goddamn school?!” As soon as it is mentioned, Kyungsoo’s eyes widens, quickly reaching for his things that he had already prepared the day before. He continued changing into cleaner clothes before running out of the door to catch the bus.</p><p>He even forgot to bring his phone but fuck it, he’s late and it’s his first day.</p><p><em>Just my luck</em>, he thinks to himself.</p><p>He steps out of the bus and sprints to the school hallways just in time to catch a couple of students touring the campus.</p><p>From a distance, he notices the tall boy that he saw the other day. Currently, he is talking about the school’s guidelines and whatnot – the least of Kyungsoo’s concerns at the moment. The only thing that he’s concerned about is the way he is trying to catch his breath without getting a lot of attention, however, he may have been wheezing, making another student notice and approach him immediately.</p><p>“Hey, are you alright?” He gently rubs the boy’s back in circular motion to calm him down.</p><p>Kyungsoo regains his composure and apologizes in making a fuss.</p><p>“It’s okay; it’s just the first meeting. Usually freshmen would skip this tour so I’m thankful that you gave out an effort to come all the way here to listen to me.” The tall boy says making Kyungsoo laugh nervously in return.</p><p>“I don’t usually skip anything that’s school related,” he mutters meekly.</p><p>“Well, that’s new. I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, the Student Council President and school representative.” He takes out his hand for him to shake.</p><p>“I’m Kyungsoo, Doh Kyungsoo. Transferee.” Chanyeol then takes out his list and writes Kyungsoo’s name on it. He just stares in question, making the taller one smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry it’s just attendance but more of my notes to stop me from forgetting names.” He jokes, both sharing a laugh.</p><p>Chanyeol glances around the little group and takes the front again to lead. “So, let’s continue the tour, yeah?” He says gaining a small response from the group before walking again to tour them around.</p><p>It wasn’t fun and it wasn’t boring either so when the group finally comes into a stop, Kyungsoo is thankful of it, thinking it would be the chance to slowly slip away without being noticed.</p><p>“Kyungsoo-ah” He was already far enough from the group to notice someone calling his name, when he turns around he meets Chanyeol with a paper in his hand; he offers it to Kyungsoo who looks hesitant at first until he sees what it is.</p><p>“Ah, thank you.” He says with a smile, yet, it quickly disappears into a thin line.</p><p>“You’re not avoiding having friends, right? It’ll be hard for you if you’re alone. Everyone is friendly here.” Chanyeol quickly adds as he notices how uncomfortable Kyungsoo stands before him.</p><p>“Thanks for the advice, I’m fine. And also thanks for the schedule.” He walks away again, avoiding the tall boy who was about to walk with him until his phone rang, stopping him from following Kyungsoo.</p><p>“He– Baek? Wait, slow down. I’m coming.” He says before hanging up and running to god knows where.</p><p>Kyungsoo on the other hand has classes to attend in next few minutes so he tries his best to look for the said room that was printed the piece of paper. Walking briskly, he passes by an open door with a smooth and slow music playing. He finds it comforting and out of curiosity, he peeks at the room only to find a boy with his back turned to him, dancing smoothly like the song was somehow made for him.</p><p>Kyungsoo is in awe as he stares at the boy who is currently dancing flawlessly. He knows that his uncle enrolled him is in this school to compete, but seeing how this boy is dancing is fully out of the context and unbelievably out of his league.</p><p>It made him somehow feel like it was worth it to suddenly give up.</p><p>“Like what you see?” A voice speaks up in front of him.</p><p>Kyungsoo is then dragged back to reality upon hearing the voice.</p><p>“Kāi?” He says under his breath which made the other boy smile innocently.</p><p>“Who?” He asks making the poor boy look confused as ever. “Wait a minute, I know you!” He jumps off the little podium to approach the frozen boy in his spot. “You’re Doh Kyungsoo! It’s me! Kim Jongin! Your new neighbour?” He says which made the boy look even more confused than ever. “I bet we haven’t formally met yet after what happened yesterday, in your house. It’s funny–”</p><p>“Stop fooling around!” Kyungsoo screams making Jongin stop in his tracks and stare worriedly at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Kāi! I’m not playing your games!” He says while stepping back to run away.</p><p>“Hey, Kim Jongin.” The two looked at the new voice from the door which made Kyungsoo’s brows met in confusion. “What’s the screaming about? Isn’t it too early for drama class?” He says as he casually walks over to Jongin to give him bottled water.</p><p>“Hi, you must be new here. I’m Lee Taemin.” The boy with blonde hair greets.</p><p>Kyungsoo stares at Jongin or Kāi, then to Taemin, and then back to Jongin before quickly bowing his head in reply before turning around to run away from the two.</p><p>“I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming.” He chants in between his breath as he continues to walk straight; without watching where he’s looking, he bumps his head to another student’s head.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” He quickly apologizes before turning on his heel and continue to walk away, leaving a flustered mess behind him.</p><p>He finally spots a comfort room, deciding that it is better to lock himself inside. Kyungsoo releases a deep sigh as he sits on the toilet seat. He can’t believe what he’s seeing and hearing. No one can ever see Kāi before, so… what happened?</p><p>It takes a couple of minutes more for Kyungsoo to calm down and come out of the cubicle and as he does, he meets Kāi.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asks, making Kyungsoo stare at him for quite longer. “I followed you here since you don’t look well a while ago. I hope you don’t mind.” He says.</p><p>“Stop it. Just stop whatever you’re planning.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are glimmering with tears, not realizing that he is already crying which scares the other boy even more.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What are you planning?” He points an accusing finger at the other which made <em>Jongin</em> step back slowly and away from him.</p><p>“Kyungsoo-ah. You’re acting weirdly again.” He laughs nervously.</p><p>“How did you make yourself look human?”</p><p>“You’re really scaring me right now.” He feels the wall on his back so he leans on it and tries to escape Kyungsoo who keeps poking his chest.</p><p>“Just wake me up already! Please!”</p><p>“Okay, stop! I am really confused on who the fuck you’re talking about! Okay?!” He screams making Kyungsoo freeze from what he is doing. “If you don’t want to be friends with me then fine. You could’ve just said it instead of being a lunatic and scaring me shitless.” He moves away from the other boy and walks out of the bathroom, leaving the confused boy alone with his thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Kyungsoo is late when he reaches his class, his mind is flying elsewhere that he didn’t even notice his name being called. There was a nudge on his arm that pulls him awake from his thoughts and looks up to his Professor.</p><p>“Doh Kyungsoo?”</p><p>“That’s me.” He raises his hand and lowers it down after he caught the Professor’s attention.</p><p>“I know, I’ve been calling you for quite a lot of times already. You might want to listen rather than just be there especially when you’re in my class. Understood?” He says making Kyungsoo nod and sit back on his chair.</p><p>He then notices the pink haired boy beside him who he remembers as the boy who nudged him awake. He smiles at him before muttering a small ‘thank you’ making the boy smiles back in return.</p><p>“I’m Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun. We actually have the same majors.” His seatmate whispers.</p><p>“I’m Kyungsoo.” He whispers back. “How–”</p><p>“Well for starters, you’re always late. And I was with you on the little group when we toured around the school. I think everyone knows you by now.” He says before showing his bright smile. “Rest assured I’m not really that annoying.” He adds after sensing the uncomfortable tension in the air.</p><p>Kyungsoo only nods shyly in reply. He wasn’t really trying to make Kihyun feel bad, it’s just that, he never had a casual conversation – today seems to be the first to everything – with anyone who’s not family before. Maybe except Junmyeon.</p><p>The class ends sooner than he thinks and as he is about to leave he suddenly had the urge to ask Kihyun about something that’s been bothering him whole day.</p><p>“Kihyun-ssi.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Do you… uh,” He stops for minute before continuing. “Do you know Kim Jongin?” He asks, Kihyun only nodded in reply and the stare that Kyungsoo gives him makes him talk of what he knows.</p><p>“He’s actually quite popular among students. I’ve only heard most about him because a friend of mine is in the same class of his.” He answers while placing his notes inside his bag, Kyungsoo listenes to him as they walk out of the classroom to go to their next class.</p><p>“He’s usually in performance room, isolating himself to perfect a dance that they say he “failed to perform” because of something, I don’t know. I’m not that close with him to know about that part. Knowing little about him already makes me some kind a stalker. It’s weird. Sorry if I talk too much, you’d miss it in few days because you won’t be seeing much of me when the real class is about to start.” Both simultaneously stop at the hallway to check their schedules. “I got history, you?”</p><p>“A vacant?” Kyungsoo says unsurely as he sees his schedule is blank on the next few hours.</p><p>“On early morning? You’re lucky to have a vacant like that. If I had one I’d be–” He paused, Kyungsoo notices the blush creeping in to the little boy’s cheeks. “I should be going, bye now.” He says with a wave before completely running away from Kyungsoo to hide his flaming cheeks from the boy.</p><p>Kyungsoo shyly waves back and as he turns around he notices a tall man who went running off as well to Kihyun’s direction. He shrugs the feeling off and proceeds to the library to look for books that he knew he might need for this school year.</p><p>…</p><p>Making his way to the library is exhausting because he actually wanders lost for a moment. And certainly did not want to ask anyone questions. He also kind of wishes that he hadn’t lost the university map Chanyeol had provided him this morning. Knowing that the library will be his place for the next few years of his life, he also wishes that maybe this time, it wouldn’t be.</p><p>Finally finding the library, he walks in hurriedly only to meet the president and the other guy he also saw the other day with him. He only smiles at them before walking past to avoid them like he planned on doing so after feeling how nosy the president could be.</p><p>“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol whispers loudly, having the poor boy to turn and smile weakly at them. “You can sit with us. Just grab a book first.” He says before giving Kyungsoo a space beside him.</p><p>Kyungsoo is left with no choice but to sit with them. He just doesn’t want to appear rude at all. He takes the seat beside Chanyeol who sat in between him and Baekhyun.</p><p>“This is Baekhyun. He’s also taking the same major as you. He’s actually here with me because he wants me to hear his song–” Baekhyun nudges his arm while giving him a look. “What?”</p><p>“Isn’t this supposed to be a secret?” He whispers making Chanyeol nod. “Then why are you telling him about it?” He grits his teeth in annoyance.</p><p>“He’s going to be your friend soon. I’m just acting in advance for you.” He says before playfully pinching the other’s nose, who in turn, slaps his hand away.</p><p>“You don’t really have to. I’m sure I’ve told you about how I don’t need friends.” Kyungsoo replies making the two look at him quizzically.</p><p>After he said that, Baekhyun who felt offended scoffs at Kyungsoo, staring him down to intimidate him.</p><p>“Huh, you must think highly of yourself to tell us that don’t you?” Baekhyun sneers making Kyungsoo direct his gaze on his lap. “Aren’t you aware of the people of power do to you?”</p><p><em>I did and it was why I transferred, </em>Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip to stop spewing some more words that would eventually lead to something worst.</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol scolds, also while trying to soothe his fuming friend.</p><p>“I think you misunderstood me.” He utters, making the other let out a pitiful laugh.</p><p>“Whatever. Don’t go looking for us when you’re in trouble. Maybe fix that attitude of yours, only then you’ll find someone who can tolerate your lonely ass.” He yells before loudly pushing his chair away from the table, which emits a loud sound that made everyone in the library watch the scene.</p><p>Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun in shock. Hands shaking in shock, so he slowly moves out of his seat before apologizing. As soon as he was about to leave, his eyes meets Jongin’s who happened to be walking past their seats. He glances at Kyungsoo who gazes at him with wide eyes, then turning at the other two who remains seated before walking away.</p><p>Not knowing how to react, he impulsively reaches out to Jongin.</p><p> “H-hey.” He stammers making the boy turn to look at him and laugh.</p><p>“What happened to the old nickname?” He says with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry – for acting stupidly. I–” He cuts himself off and purposely looks at the man in front of him, expecting for somet Kāi to appear but nothing happened. “I wasn’t thinking straight. I didn’t mean to insult you like that.” He continues before staring at the floor.</p><p>It’s then followed by an awkward silence. Kyungsoo feels that it is the good time to leave but he’s more of frozen in his spot at the moment.</p><p>“Fine.” Kyungsoo looks back up to him in surprise. “But I won’t feel better just like that.” He adds, the other boy’s eyes fell back to the floor in disappointment. “I know something that would.” He approaches Kyungsoo with big steps and as he was an inch closer to him, he then pulls Kyungsoo’s chin up to look at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>It was making Kyungsoo think of such weird things but he is just left with the idea not to do anything. It is completely messing with his mind. Jongin who seems to notice Kyungsoo’s half lidded eyes, smiles.</p><p>“Ice cream,” he whispers, before gently pulling away from him with a bright silly smile.</p><p>“What?” Kyungsoo, on the other hand was left confused as to what just happened.</p><p>“Ice cream! Come on, it would make me feel an awful lot better. It’s everyone’s favourite!” He replies, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand as he turns around.</p><p>They continue to walk side by side by then. Jongin feeling how uncomfortable Kyungsoo moves his arm around the other boy’s shoulder who tenses even more.</p><p>“You should really loosen up, you look like you’re carrying the world on your shoulders.” He jokes, shaking Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo only smiles in return and tries to put a small distance from him but Jongin only pulls him even closer.</p><p>“Hey, Jongin–” A random classmate of his starts but he makes a sound, interrupting him from finishing his words.</p><p>“Not now. Just text me later. I’ve got to run now!” He then takes the other’s hand again and runs away from the crowd.</p><p>Kyungsoo tries to keep up with his pace without planting face on the floor.</p><p>Later, they finally reach the ice cream parlour that Jongin wouldn’t stop talking about.</p><p>Jongin orders a vanilla and strawberry banana sundae with rice crispies and as for Kyungsoo, he gets himself a choco-mint (courtesy of Jongin). Kyungsoo is a bit hesitant to try the ice cream first but with Jongin’s persisting, he gave in.</p><p>“So?” Jongin asks.</p><p>“It tastes like toothpaste,” he responds, scrunching up his nose in distaste.</p><p>“I know right! I knew you’d say that!” He says before letting out the most adorable laugh that Kyungsoo has ever heard. “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy to finally be friends with you.” He says before taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.</p><p>“Friends, huh.” He whispers to himself.</p><p>Kyungsoo just stares at him, wishing that he also had that kind of happiness he radiates in the simplest thing he had by now. He doesn’t know how to genuinely smile at the act so he just stares at lap while his hands are busy fidgeting the spoon.</p><p>“What’s up? You didn’t like the flavour? We could try another one.” Jongin is about to leave the booth but a hold on his wrist stops him from leaving his place and takes his again.</p><p>“No, wait, it’s fine. <em>Really</em>. It’s just that…” Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip and it felt a bit crazy to think at the moment like this but he’s really expecting someone’s voice to tell him what to do.</p><p>“What is it?” The voice, familiar to what he usually hears resounds through his head. Looking up, however, made him realize that it wasn’t just <em>him</em>.</p><p> “I didn’t know it cost so much, I should be paying for it but I didn’t bring a lot.” He says with his head bent down again, like he usually does anyways.</p><p>“You should really stop that, you constantly look like you stepped on gum or something. The ice cream is on me, but next time you’re paying. So eat up! That’s my money you’re <em>wasting</em>!” He says jokingly before taking a spoonful of the choco-mint.</p><p>“Open up,” Jongin tells him gently.</p><p>Though he’s amused, he shakes his head ‘no’. Later, giving in after a couple of pouts and childish tantrums Jongin made. It made him smile though, so it’s whatever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They end up walking back home right after school with Jongin waiting for him to finish his last class. Kyungsoo tried to reject the offer, however, knowing how much he owes Jongin – and all the times he pushed him away again – he agrees to walking him home thinking and saying that he’s only doing that because they live closer to each other.  </p><p>“You should really get going. This is me already.” Kyungsoo says while pointing at his doorsteps but Jongin only shakes his head in reply.</p><p>“Go inside first, then, I could leave.” He gently pushes the boy forward who seems to be hesitant at first but walks his way to the door instead with a small ‘okay’.</p><p>“You should go now, please.” He pleads but Jongin is a bit more stubborn. As he was about to move and open the door, he is greeted by his fuming uncle.</p><p>“Why are you still here? It’s late.” He spits, refraining himself from throwing a hand on Kyungsoo’s head who had his head down the whole time.</p><p>“Good evening to you too, sir.” Jongin answers mockingly instead, a smirk decorating his face. Kyungsoo seems to notice the change of aura and noticed how Jongin’s sweet charming self a while ago was different as to what he is witnessing now.</p><p>“Go home, brat. You have parents waiting for you.” Remembering their first encounter, it wasn’t really lovely as what others would say.</p><p>“It feels nice how you care for people like me.” The statement was kind of indirect but Eungi seems to know what Jongin is trying to prove at this point.</p><p>“Get inside.” He pushes Kyungsoo inside who looks confused at the sudden tense atmosphere he’s seeing at the moment. “I don’t know what you’re trying to get at, boy, but you better watch your mouth.”</p><p>“Then, I <em>apologize </em>deeply if I offended you.” He replies with an innocent smile. Making Eungi grit his teeth in annoyance before stepping closer to Jongin, intimidating him, though it wasn’t affecting the the younger boy.</p><p>“<em>Scram</em>.” He says, aggressively patting the shoulder of the boy who stood few inches away from him.</p><p>As much as Jongin wanted to aggravate the old man more, he only smiled especially when his eyes reached the window upstairs where Kyungsoo stood and watched over them worriedly, knowing fully well what his uncle is capable of. He smiles assuringly before turning his back but not leaving without muttering another word.</p><p>“Bye for now.” He waves before walking away.</p><p>Eungi didn’t even wait until the boy was far enough as he went inside the house to slam the door close.</p><p>To say he was angry was an understatement. He wanted to vent out and release his anger but for the first time, the reason isn’t Kyungsoo.</p><p>It is Kim Jongin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as promised, a double update BUT i didn't exactly say that both with be long chapters lol woops sorry, anw thanks for waiting for the update :DD</p><p>disclaimer: English isn't my first language so, grammars, spellings etc., if found i'd try my best to correct them<br/>PLEASE TAKE NOTE!!!! sentences or phrases that are bold and italicized are Kāi’s!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The next days that went by without Kāi somehow made Kyungsoo feel less anxious. He’d usually be in the library alone with his books, other times Jongin would sit beside him to just to be annoying. The worry that lived inside him seems to be long forgotten but not quite.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo knew better than let the demon win by thinking that he isn’t. His stay inside the library was usually a search for answers but with Jongin always lingering around, it would be less than possible. </p><p> </p><p>And no matter how much he wants to trust Jongin, he can’t find it in himself to. He knows of the abilities that Kāi is possessing – one of which is shape-shifting. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is walking down to go to his next class when he’s greeted by Jongin who has been holding two cartons of milk. The boy only blinks in confusion when he shakes the pink and brown coloured cartons in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Strawberry or choco?” Jongin asks while Kyungsoo only shrugs in reply, continuing to walk to his next schedule. “Pick one~” He sing-songs making Kyungsoo bite back a laugh at how childish the other could get.</p><p> </p><p>“Strawberry,” he finally picks and the said carton is handed to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t skip breakfast,” Jongin tells him with a wink before running away from him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>He dismisses it and enters the classroom. Luckily, he sees Kihyun who is shocked to see him as well. He quickly goes to sit beside him as the two smiles like long lost friends.</p><p> </p><p>“We have three classes together, now four? I love our fates.” He notes while taking out the same strawberry-flavoured milk from his bag. “Feels like we’re star-crossed lovers now, huh?” Kihyun tells him with a grin while Kyungsoo only laughs in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope your boyfriend won’t mind,” Kyungsoo mutters after seeing a note with sloppy handwriting stuck on the milk carton. Kihyun could only blush, shoving the milk back in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“H-he’s not my boyfriend!” He denies, rather loudly, gaining a lot of attention from everyone else in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mr Yoo? Do you have anything to share with the class?” The professor, who seems to just have arrived, asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No sir,” Kihyun says, ears beet-red from embarrassment while Kyungsoo could only bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing but gave no effort in hiding it.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well then,” the professor nods before turning back to his lesson.</p><p>“You’re a really mean soulmate!” Kihyun comments accusingly, though he’s smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry~” He teases right back. They laugh, only to be shushed by the rest.</p><p> </p><p>When the class ends, Kihyun and Kyungsoo find themselves talking about the new lessons from classes, sharing some notes they got, not noticing their school president standing in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo,” The two look up from their notes to meet the Chanyeol’s eyes.</p><p>“Uhm, I need to get going, see you later, Soo.” Kihyun waves before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you, about–” </p><p> </p><p>“–it’s fine, I should be the one apologizing about it. I’m just not used to hanging out with popular kids.” He cuts the other off, not really trying to sound mean but seeing how Chanyeol’s eyes move, he knows it didn’t come out as good as he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have forced you to Baekhyun or vice versa. But, Baekhyun is a really nice person once you get to know him.” He beams, Kyungsoo can only nod at the statement.</p><p> </p><p>No words were exchanged after that and as Kyungsoo is about to leave, Chanyeol unconsciously grabs his wrist to make him stay. In his shock, he doesn’t register another person holding his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin,” he turns to face the said person.</p><p>“Kihyun told me you’re here and I’m glad he’s right,” he says and as he notices the other’s presence he stares at Chanyeol with a knowing stare. The president quickly removes his hold from Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Park.” Jongin greets, the other male only hums in reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you around,” Chanyeol says in defeat, choosing to walk away instead.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems to be fond of making you uncomfortable,” Jongin comments as he notices how Kyungsoo looked when Chanyeol grabbed a hold of him.</p><p>“It’s not that, it’s just– I’m not–” he tries to explain but Jongin only laughs before waving him off.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be hungry, let’s grab a bite.” He smiles, though, bitterly, his jealousy boiling but he knows better than showing Kyungsoo how much he feels at the moment. He doesn’t want to risk being caught when they’re too close now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Maybe tonight I could show him.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo pauses at the voice and looks around to find the owner of the voice. There it was again, the feeling of being watched mixed with the unknown feeling he’d always feel whenever the demon is close.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo is pulled out of the trance when he heard Jongin’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>His doubts with Jongin flash before his eyes again, turning Jongin into Kāi in a blink of an eye before returning disappearing. Jongin shares an innocent and worried look to him; the feeling of running away is urgent.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I need to go.” Kyungsoo frees himself from Jongin’s hold and surprisingly, the other easily let him go. As soon as Kyungsoo is far enough, a smirk is etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What would I do just to tell him that you’re mine, Soo?” He questions before stifling a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo chooses to ignore Jongin for the rest of the day and it somehow works. Though, knowing Jongin would eventually meet him halfway when he’s walking home, he takes a cab and hurriedly tells the driver his address. Stopping in front of his house, he sprints his way to his room, ignoring his sleeping uncle by the couch, he quietly closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, he takes his notes out, ones that he’d been taking in the library with different answers about possession, obsession and demons. </p><p>Rereading everything, he regrets ever fighting off the demon and sending him off to god knows where because now, he thinks that it’s better to see him every day rather not seeing him at all since it makes him anxious not knowing his whereabouts. Opening the page where certain information explained the physical attributes of the demon, he sees.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he despises the thought of it, he wants him back. He wants to see Kāi and this is the reason for studying everything there is to know about him. Although it sounds stupid, he just wants to prove himself wrong: that Jongin and Kāi are not the same – that Jongin just isn’t an illusion.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes as he mutters an incantation under his breath. He claps his hands together and with one last syllable of the incantation, he utters the name.</p><p> </p><p>“Kāi.” He says, before opening his eyes only to be greeted with nothing. </p><p>He tries it again, this time articulating his words better – maybe the demon didn’t just want his name to be yelled half-<em>sacredly</em>? He utters the name for the third time and when he opens his eyes he is greeted by the demon himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Boo!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He staggers backwards in fright; hitting his head on the wall after seeing the familiar pair of heterochromia eyes staring back at him. Closing his eyes, he wasn’t expecting it to work for the second time. Usually, by this time, he’d open his eyes to the sight of an empty room. Maybe today he just isn’t lucky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>So, it seems like little Soo can get so impatient, too. Did you want to see me that bad? How’d you do?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What are you planning?” Kyungsoo asks with a little bit of courage as he tries to glare at the demon who was currently wearing Kyungsoo’s <em>favourite</em> yellow shirt – or the lack thereof.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nothing really, just planning to sleep the whole day, as you can see. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fuck with me and just tell me what are you planning? You suddenly went ‘missing’ and I know you: you aren’t the type of demon to just simply fuck off!” Kyungsoo grabs a nearby crucifix on his nightstand to try and scare the demon away. </p><p> </p><p>The demon only laughs at how stupid Kyungsoo looks before disappearing to take the other by surprise. He reappears behind the poor boy to hold him by the neck, grabbing his whole body with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>You’ve been quite brave lately. I wonder if it’s because of someone… Let’s see, hmmm.</strong></em> Kāi inhales his scent before running his tongue across Kyungsoo’s neck to which the boy squirms in reply, struggling in his hold.</p><p>“S-Stop,” there was something off in the way Kāi’s holding him. It’s making him feel something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Maybe I want to fuck you, Soo. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kāi releases his hold on Kyungsoo’s neck, slowly noticing how Kyungsoo seems to beg for something else. Entranced at how the boy looks, he takes him by the neck once again and practically shoves his tongue in the boy’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Teeth gnashing, tongue fighting, it is almost impossible for Kyungsoo to think straight for a moment since his mind’s too hazy to focus on anything else. His eyes roll back to his head in pleasure. The pressure on his neck wasn’t too much nor too little, rather adding stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo finds himself already kissing back, trying to fight off the tongue that is currently dominating his and grabs a hold of the demon’s neck to pull him closer. </p><p> </p><p>There he feels a shift in the atmosphere. Breaking the kiss, he notices the horns on the demon’s head beginning to grow, eyes darkening as lust takes over his form – ready to take it a bit further. His lips move away from the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth and start attacking his neck – leaving bruises and marks that would last weeks.</p><p> </p><p>The hold on his hair begins to tighten; Kāi seems to forget that he’s holding him a little too much, leaving Kyungsoo breathless. His breathing ragged and later, he finds himself slowly submitting to the darkness. Kāi notices how unresponsive the other boy is so he quickly pulls away to see what had happened. Upon noticing how his lips were bruised and lips reddening on how much he sucked and bit on it, lust started to leave his body and his horns disappear.</p><p> </p><p>He carries Kyungsoo in his arms before placing him on his bed, now moving farther away from him. The strong feeling of making him completely his is still evident but he knows better than giving in to his desires. He <em>knows</em> better than that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Humans are fragile. Just like glass waiting to be shattered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Do you now see how you affect me, Soo? </strong></em>He caresses a cheek with his palm, leaving lingering touches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Next time, I may not be able to stop myself and you’d be begging. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>With one last burning kiss, he moves away from him and disappears in a cloud of dark thin smoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next update wouldn't be sooner as expected so, yeah.. jus bear with this one for a while and.. i promise not to abandon this story huhu, someone might kill me anw, thanks @tealpenguinz for editing the chapters!! I have to say, it feels nice to have an editor who's pressuring me to update hek :DD</p><p>also, this two recent updates has been sitting so long in my folder so maybe it's time for some updates before I completely lose them</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter for more updates @drafts_promptz</p><p>read @tealpenguinz stories too for clear skin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>